


Le mot magique

by Tatsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Dean découvre le mot magique de Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le mot magique

**Author's Note:**

> Voici donc un petit OS, tout mignon, écrit pour Myushi ! n_n

Dean était habitué à ce que Castiel soit toujours sérieux. Même dans l'intimité, ce dernier était toujours très concentré, craignant sans doute de faire une bourde. Le chasseur trouvait ça mignon. Même si, parfois, il regrettait que l'ange ne soit pas plus réceptif à ses blagues. Ce type réfléchissait décidément beaucoup trop. Cela avait d'ailleurs été compliqué de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments.

Pourtant, quelques jours auparavant, l'aîné Winchester avait découvert, totalement par hasard, le mot magique. Un mot qu'il lui suffisait de prononcer, et Castiel était indubitablement pris d'un fou rire. Et si voir l'être céleste sourire était déjà une merveille, le voir et l'entendre rire était tout simplement digne du paradis. Sans compter que son rire était vraiment communicatif. Même Sam n'avait pu se retenir bien longtemps. Le fait que Dean était le seul à avoir ce pouvoir – Sam avait tenté de dire le mot, mais cela n'avait eu aucun effet – rendait le tout encore meilleur de l'avis du chasseur.

Castiel était reparti dans un nouveau fou rire, se tenant à l'aîné Winchester alors qu'il était pris de spasmes nerveux. Ce dernier, qui avait prononcé le mot magique par inadvertance, se remémora comment il l'avait découvert.

C'était le soir de Noël. Sam et Dean s'étaient dit que ça serait sympa de le fêter pour une fois. Castiel n'avait pas compris cet intérêt pour un homme habillé de rouge et de blanc, censé distribuer des cadeaux et qui n'existait que dans l'imagination des enfants. Mais il n'avait pas protesté et avait accepté d'aider les deux humains à préparer la soirée. Tout s'était bien passé, de la confection du repas jusqu'à l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Puis, était venue l'heure de manger la bûche. Sam devait sortir les assiettes pendant que Dean coupait les parts. Et c'était là que ça avait mystérieusement dérapé.

— Cas', tu peux prendre les petites cuillères ? demanda le plus âgé des Winchester.

Au lieu de s'exécuter comme il l'aurait fait habituellement, l'ange éclata de rire. Les deux frères le regardèrent comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête ou un troisième œil en plein milieu du front. Dean fut le premier à réagir. Il s'approcha prudemment et tendit une main vers l'être céleste. Peut-être avait-il été empoisonné sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? Peut-être ne supportait-il pas la nourriture humaine ? Ou peut-être que le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert n'était pas aussi inoffensif qu'il en avait l'air ?

— Cas' ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Il fallut un moment pour que le susnommé parvienne enfin à prononcer des mots complets, puis des phrases.

— Dé... désolé. Je ne sais pas… ce qui m'est arrivé. J'ai seulement… trouvé ça très drôle… sur le moment.

— Quoi donc ? De prendre des cuillères ?

Et c'était reparti pour un nouveau fou rire.

Ainsi avaient-ils trouvé le mot magique : cuillère.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour la petite histoire, je suis moi-même atteinte de ce trouble étrange. Il suffit que mon homme me regarde et dise "cuillère" et je suis prise d'un fou rire lol Il a essayé avec d'autres mots (fourchette, couteau et assiette, pour rester dans le thème XD) et d'autres ont essayé, mais rien.


End file.
